


Everywhere

by Fox_the_Clever_Turnip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Flash Fic, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Clever_Turnip/pseuds/Fox_the_Clever_Turnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter mourns Talmai. A short fic to launch "The Lights of Gannon Lei."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter is the main character of "The Lights of Gannon Lei," which I'll be working on soon and posting up. It chronicles his life and experiences after Talmai's death and sets him off on an adventure involving treasure and thieves on an uncharted planet. =] Also M/M love interest. <3

It’s been months. I wander station to station expecting to find him. I find myself calling his name from the engine room and stupidly realizing he’s not there. He’ll never answer me. I left after the battle for Dorset Station, after he fell. They shot his ashes out into space like refuse. There was nothing left for me there, so I ran. I’m still running. Running from my friends and the crew I served with. Running from the war. Running from his memory.

I stopped on Vosz-Ellis Station for a bite to eat, feeling it was one of the few places we didn’t have shared memories. Eventually, the urge to eat overcomes the need to stay alone—as alone as living in a galaxy full of tin cans packed to bursting with people ever allows—and I cave. The anxiety I used to get in crowds isn’t there anymore. I can’t tell if it’s Talmai’s last gift to me, if he took it with him when he died, or if I just can’t be bothered to care anymore. Let the crowd suffocate me. I don’t exist here anyway.

Still, I had to eat. I stepped into a filthy little diner and I felt it. Soft scales against the back of my palm, and, with it, I almost heard him laugh. Hunter, pay attention. I jerked myself around and—no. No, he wasn’t there. He’ll never be there again.

“Sir? How many in your party?"

I turned again to see the hostess smiling up at me.

“One,” I croaked. “Just one.”


End file.
